Alien Plachiku (Ultraman Legacy)
Alien Plachiku is an alien which appears in Ultraman Legacy. History The AKDF got called in to deal with a number of different things. One they wouldn't have expected was the sudden disappearance of plastic products. At first most of the team saw the endeavor as a waste of time, however Captain Muramatsu argued it was their duty to check out any possible threat, and Akira backed him up by claiming he "felt something", agreeing that it was worth checking out. So the team began investigating the numerous factories that had their plastic products stolen. Upon investigating the first of these they quickly found out why this was an issue worthy of their attention. The workers who had been on shift that night were all petrified in place, unable to move. They were like statues. "You think they're......" Fuji asked worredly. Sakura pushed pass the others to check one of the pulse of one of the workers. "No, they're alive." she confirmed. "Just.....frozen...like one of those overgrown crawfish used that beam on them." "Alien Baltans." Ishiro corrected. "Whatever." Sakura said. "I'll see if I can snap em' out of it, the rest of you try and get to the bottom of this without dying." Akira chuckled. "Will do!" "Let's move out." ordered Muramatsu, and soon as he said that, the team began searching around the factory. The team decidely split into smaller groups: Ishiro went with Jet Jaguar, Steven with Cap, and Akira with Fuji. Soon after, they began their search, Ishiro making use of Jet Jaguar's advanced scanning equipment, Akira and Fuji following the former's "gut instinct" and Cap and Steven doing things the old fashion way, pulling search tactics from the US military and GUYS, groups they had experience with. Akira ultimately had the best success, convincing Fuji to follow him, though she questioned this occasionally, until he finally decided that the threat they were looking for wasn't in this factory. The team later met up and unanimously came to the same conclusion. Cap elected they search some of the other factories, with Steven suggesting they split their forces to cover more ground. Using the same groups as before, now with Sakura aiding Ishiro and Jet as she was unable to find out how to reverse the workers' petrification. "Perhaps taking out whatever's causing all this will neutralize the effect." Ishiro theorized during their search. "And that blasted alien or monster or whatever it is will deserve it for doing something even I can't fix." Sakura threatened. Meanwhile, Fuji again found herself following Akira's hunches. At this point she was beginning to wonder if he had a 6th sense, or was just a little bit crazy. However she trusted him, she'd had too much experience fighting alongside the man not to. After some time, the two did manage to come across the culprit, a strange alien creature sporting plastic all over its body. "Stop right there!" Akira yelled, both raising their weapons at the alien. Panicked, the creature released a cloud of mist from its mouth. Akira knew he couldn't stop the mist without exposing his identity, as a barrier would be too conspicuous. He settled instead for yelling at Fuji to run, which both began to do. Unfortunately the mist eventually caught up with them, freezing both in place. Akira was terrified. He'd never faced something that stop him so easily before. Yet the creature was after plastic of all things. He couldn't help but wonder what it even wanted. At this point he considered risking his cover, but instead decided to wait for the mist to wear off, knowing it would do so due to his true nature. When it finally did but minutes later, Akira radioed into the others about the situation, claiming to have been able to get away in time with Fuji not being so lucky. After struggling to recall the creature from the Space Garrison's databanks, he identified it was an Alien Plachiku. "That lines up with the petrification." Ishiro said. "Did it induce the effect via a mist?" "Yes." Akira answered. "But the mist has dissipated now." "Hmm. I don't remember if the UG had any info on dealing with the petrification effect." Ishiro said. "We'll have to hope my theory that taking out the Plachiku will reverse the effect is true." "Oh believe me, I'm going to be testing that theory the second I find him." Akira said, holding up his weapon for emphasis even though Ishiro couldn't see it over the radio. "Negative." interjected Captain Muramatsu. "Let's all rendezvous back at the center of the factory before going after that thing. I don't want it catching any more of you unawares." Akira sighed. He knew he could deal with the situation quickly if left to his own devices, but he greatly respected his captain and knew he was only doing what he thought was right in a situation where he believed Akira was simply another human under his command. The prospect of being considered "human" actually flattered Akira. He was glad to feel welcome among the species he protected. The team all reconvened in the center of the factory, beginning to prepare their plan for dealing with the alien. "Where's Fuji?" Sakura immediately questioned. "I didn't feel like carrying her, and it's not like she's going anywhere." Akira explained. Sakura rolled her eyes. "It's not like the alien's killed anybody." Akira pointed out. "She'll be fine." "Not yet." Steven said pessimistically. "C'mon dude." Akira said. "Other than some desire to steal plastics, we have no idea about its motives." Steven pointed out. "We could be dealing with a dangerous individual." "Akira has a point." said Cap. "This alien hasn't killed anyone. Perhaps it has no intention of hurting humans. We can use that to our advantage." "How?" Steven asked. "Even you Steven have to see this opportunity." said Cap. "We may finally have a foe who can truly be reasoned with." "Perhaps." Steven replied, still unsure. As they were talking, Akira sensed something. Within a moment's notice he turned around and pointed his weapon. "Who's there!" he demanded. The Plachiku stepped out of the shadows, raising its arms over its head. "Please." it said. "I mean no harm." "Then why have you been petrifying humans?" Steven questioned. "I-I...I didn't want to hurt them. I just needed them out of the way. And the woman before, and you!" the Plachiku pointed at Akira. "You....scared me." "Next question." said Cap. "Why do you want Earth plastics." "Well, my race has a bit of a thing for plastic." the Plachiku explained. "To adorn ones' body with plastic like this is sort of a coming of age practice for us. Earth has more plastic than anywhere else in the galaxy. We figured it'd be best to come here." "We?" Cap questioned. "Yes. There are two others. My brothers." the Plachiku explained. Suddenly, the two aliens appeared alongside their brother. "C'mon, let's get out of here!" one said. "Yeah, these humans might shoot us!" the other added. "What, because I have a gun pointed at you?" Akira joked. "Akira. Lower your weapon." Cap ordered. Akira quickly did so. "Something you should know, humans get scared to." "We know that." one of the Plachiku's older brothers said. "You look funny when you're scared." The team collectively raised eyebrows. "Yeah, this pansy didn't want to freeze any a' you." the other said, lightly hitting his younger sibling. "But we thought your scared faces were just hilarious!" "Is this some kind of sick joke to you?" Akira asked. "Kinda." one of the Plachiku answered. "You realize they're living beings to, right?" Akira continued. "How are they ever going to go back to their families if you've got them stuck in place?" "Who cares." one of the older Plachiku said. "We just need what we came for." "What is wrong with you??" Akira asked. "Actually..." the first Plachiku said. "I'm inclined to agree with the human. This isn't funny. You should unfreeze those people." "Or what?" one of the older Plachiku asked. "Well." Steven interjected. "It's like you said." The man raised his weapon. "We'll shoot you." "Right, that." the other elder Plachiku brother said. "We can get around that!" said the first. "Oh yeaaahhh!" said the other. Quickly, both Plachikus leaped into the air to incredibly heights, bursting through the ceiling windows of the factory and landing outside, where they quickly grew to giant size. Moments later, the two Plachiku began tearing off the roof on the factory. "Who's the one that's gonna get killed now ya hairless monkeys!" one of the Plachiku joked. "Really? An evolution-based insult?" Akira said. "You guys can do better." "You're right." the other giant Plachiku said. "Like finally kill you stupid humans!" Akira's eyes widened. There was no way he couldn't blow his cover now. He'd have to risk it. Have to show his team what he really was. They'd be accepting, right? However before Akira had the chance to even reach for the Legacy Spark, the two Plachiku were suddenly stopped when their younger brother grew to giant size and grabbed ahold of their fists, yelling "No!" as he did so. "Get outta the way ya dweeb!" One of the older brothers said, eventually forcing their younger sibling off and collapsing one of the factory walls when he fell. Luckily for the team, they weren't exactly holding up a roof anymore. "Team! Head for the jets!" Cap ordered. Akira remembered he had not only an excuse to get out of eyeshot of the team, but also someone else to save. "I'll get Fuji!" he yelled, running off. As he was running, Akira grabbed the Legacy Spark and assumed the form of Ultraman Legacy, remaining in human size for the time being. He eventually came across Fuji, grabbing his teammate and flying here outside of the building. In his head, Legacy imagined Fuji making some kind of joke about Superman was she not currently petrified. Placing her outside the factory, Legacy flew over to the two thuggish Plachikus, which had begun beating on their sibling, and grew to gigantic size, grabbing both and pulling them back. "Now you kids play nice!" he quipped, before smashing their heads together. Stepping over the aliens, Legacy reached out a hand to the youngest Plachiku. "T-thank you." the Plachiku said, allowing Legacy to help him up. "No problem." Legacy said. "Any chance you can help me deal with your brothers there?" he asked, pointing to the two as they began to climb to their feet. "Yes." the Plachiku said firmly. "Just promise me you'll spare them." "From what I know, your species can take a lot." Legacy pointed out. "That should make things easier." With that, the two turned to face the more malicious Plachiku, and quickly began fighting them both. The unlikely hero took on one of his older brothers, as Legacy grappled with the other. Legacy and the younger Plachiku managed to slam the brothers into each other, disorienting them briefly and allowing the Ultra and his unexpected ally to land several punches. However one of the older Plachiku managed to jump out of the way in time to dodge one of Legacy's energized punches, whilst the other began to get the upper hand on his younger sibling, taunting him as he did so. Legacy rushed to the youngest Plachiku's side, grabbing his bully of an older brother and tossing him aside, before helping his new friend up. "Your brothers have any weaknesses?" Legacy asked. "Just the usual, blowing them up. Why?" the Plachiku answered. "You got any beams?" Legacy asked again. "You said you knew about my kind." the Plachiku replied. "Right, stupid question." Legacy addmited. "Keep em' busy for a sec." "Very well." the Plachiku said, running over to his older brothers and attacking both head on, regardless of their superiority in physical strength to him. Eventually Legacy found his opening, his ally holding off one Plachiku while he quickly fired his beam at the other, reducing the Plachiku to a skeletal form. Seeing this, the younger Plachiku jumped away from its sibling and allowed Legacy to blow him to bones as well. "So what now." the Plachiku asked, landing alongside Legacy. "I escort the three of you off this planet." Legacy explained. "Anywhere nearby you three can go? I can't really afford to be gone from this place too long." "Take us to this planet's moon. From there I will contact our parents." the Plachiku instructed. "Alright, that works." said Legacy, quickly knocking both skeletal Plachiku unconcious with a single punch each to make transport easier. With time, both unconcious aliens were transported to the moon, the Plachiku which allied with Legacy riding on his back. "How much do you guys weigh?" he asked, somewhat annoyed. "In giant form about 15,000 tons average." the Plachiku answered. "I can shrink if you'd like." "Please." said Legacy. The Plachiku did so, making the trip much easier. Once they arrived, Legacy placed both skeletal Plachiku on the lunar surface. "I'll watch over them." the Plachiku said. "It will take them some time to regenerate so if they awaken in this state I can deal with them. Our parents should arrive before then however." "Alright, sounds good." said Legacy. "Cya round dude." "Best of luck defending this world, Ultraman Legacy." said the Plachiku. Shortly after Legacy returned to Earth and transformed back into Akira. He found out that all those petrified by the Plachikus had had the effects reservsed, including Fuji. When his "dissappearance" was questioned, Akira made up an excuse that he'd been attacking the aliens from the ground with his blaster. The others found themselves dumbfounded that he even believed such a tactic would work. "Hey." Akira said. "Not everybody always makes the best of decisions. Like coming to Earth to put plastic all over yourself with your douchy brothers." That made most of the team laugh, even Cap smiled some. Akira was lucky to have friends this forgiving. Though he couldn't help but feel he'd have to tell them the truth eventually.... Abilities *Drill: Alien Plachiku can control a giant fan-like drill similar to the Ultra Garrison's TDF MRI. This vehicle launches grenades and can petrify pilots. *Petrify Mist: Alien Plachiku can release a mist from his "mouth" that petrifies enemies on contact, however, this mist only lasts a limited amount of time on Ultras. *Extraordinary Jumper: Alien Plachiku can jump far distances. *Skeleton: Alien Plachiku can revive himself in his skeletal form. Trivia * Alien Plachiku was suggested by Big. Apparently for the sole reason of his name sounding like Pikachu. ** And I accidentially skipped this guy and went to the Iron King crossover so had to get back to him. *** Whoops. Category:Ultraman Legacy Continuity Category:Ultraman Legacy Aliens Category:Ultraman Legacy Allies Category:Ultraman Legacy Villains Category:Cdrzillafanon's content Category:Fan Seijin